


Feathers

by HummingValkyrie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HummingValkyrie/pseuds/HummingValkyrie
Summary: Genji Shimada writes a letter for his savior, Doctor Ziegler.





	

Shambali.

An order of omnics living in a Monastery located in Himalayas. It is nearly impossible to see a human here. no one trusts the omnics, even as peaceful as the ones living here.

No one except Genji Shimada. For him, it’s like home. The only place where he doesn’t feel an outcast, where he can find peace and harmony.

As always, he was meditating outside the building with his master, Tekharta Zenyatta.

He owes him many things, one of them being acceptance of his new body, the gift of a new life given to him by Angela Ziegler, a field medic working for Overwatch.

And he worked for the organization for a short time too, he had to, in exchange of a second chace. Killing his family was not a problem and he doesn’t regret it, it was the right thing to do.

But he misses the people he met in Gibraltar. For some reason he feels that they understood him, at least some of them. Especially Dr. Ziegler. She was the one spending time with him, trying to help him.  
  
And he was mad at her.  
  
He was mad that she turned him into this, not understanding how much she worked to save him, how many hours of sleep she abandoned to let him live.  
  
But he does now and he has to apologize, as soon as possible.  
  
”Master, I have to do something, I’ll be back soon.”  
  
”Of course, you will find the paper and some ink in your room.   
  
“Thank you, master.”   
  
He was surprised. His master knows him well, but this was still shocking. Zenyatta really is an amazing person.   
  
Walking through Nepal, he saw a birds nest. He hopped to it and saw a few feathers, the cyborg quickly grabbed them and jumped down to not disturb the animals.  
  
Sitting on the floor he thought about what he wants to write, he hesitated, thinking that it is not a good idea, that he should do it personally, but when he saw Zenyatta outside nodding in aproval, he started writing.   
  
  
Meanwhile, on a distant field a young swiss doctor was helping wounded soldiers. It was a hard job, sometimes her actions weren’t enough and all she could do was comfort them in their last moments.  
  
After a long day of work, one of the nurses helping her brought her a letter.  
A letter and a feather.  
  
She said she doesn’t know who sent it, it was just laying around and she thought bringing it to Angela, was the best idea.  
  
Dr. Ziegler giggled softly, knowing who wrote it already and opened it.  
 __  
  
Angela, I finally found peace.  
My master taught me many great things, and I am training with him to protect the ones who need it.  
And… I wanted to thank you, for everything you’ve done for me.  
I wish I could write more, but I need to work hard here to be able to meet you again.  
Don’t overwork yourself, there are still many people waiting for your help.  
  
Take care,   
Genji  
  
She took a deep breath, looking at the sun setting behind her.

 

“We’ll meet soon, sparrow. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece inspired by "Reflections".
> 
> my tumblr : http://valkyrieshaionline.tumblr.com/


End file.
